One, two, three, four
by sophacheer
Summary: Mark and Addison after the 2010 crossover. Fluff I promise.
1. trying to hide the pain

**AN: Okayyyyy, so this lovely little scene happens after the crossover that has just happened. I loved the Mark/Addison stuff sure, but I was very upset at stupid Mark's "I'm so sorry Red." Seriously? WHAT THE FUCK MAN. If you shack up with Lexie...again you are dead to me. kthanxbai.**

**Come on guys, that _had _to have irked the hell out of you too. Anyway, enjoy. I apologise for any misspellings as I'm from New Zealand and our dictionary is the UK one, so "mom" is "mum" and "color" is "colour". (Notice the Elementary school reference and not a Primary school reference, I was so happy I remembered that) I started writing this maybe around half past midnight and it's now 3am so I'm hoping things make sense.  
**

**Feedback=thank you so much, it helps me improve my writing (:  
**

* * *

It was funny, Addison reflected, how much could be said in four words.

It was funny how just four words, _one, two, three, four_ could break her heart (I'm so sorry Red.) or make it whole again (Let us be together.) when the English language had so many of them to use.

It was funny (and not sad and depressing) that she actually knew that there was over a quarter of a million words in use today (probably closer to half, maybe even three quarters of a million if she was going to go there. But, still). It was funny, she thought as she placed a strong and reassuring hand over Maya's own fidgeting one, how four short elementary level words (it says I'm pregnant) were able to create complications in more than one life. It was funny, she thought (she was doing a lot of that nowadays) how saying four little words (Have you told your mother? Or Sam?) or even seven could make her feel like an adult again.

Like a mature, responsible and together adult -an adult who was sought out for advice from her best friends' teenage daughters, and that happened because she was together and mature and responsible. It was funny how the very moment Maya left to return to her home, ready to tell her parents of her "situation" first thing in the morning, that her cat rung. Well no, her iPhone rang from under her cat (who stalked back inside the house, clearly pissed at being involuntary roused). _Mark_, damn. No she did not want to speak to him right now. Sure, they had left on good terms yeah –but if she were to engage in conversation with him, the awesome feeling of helping somebody else with their issues (or issue) she was feeling right now would be replaced with one of loneliness. And fuck, she had been wallowing in loneliness long enough thank you.

So she hit ignore (you can't just leave a phone ringing, that's so fucking irritating). It was funny how four more calls later, she felt so guilty that she was ready to answer upon the next ring. But it was hilarious how instead her phone beeped four merry little beeps signaling a text. _Turn around. _

This was her moment, she thought. It was funny that she was about to get her very own corny movie moment where she would turn around and she would see him standing there behind her and everyone would live happily ever after (except they might not). So she turned around just like she had scoffed at or swooned at on tv, but as soon as she saw the look on his face, she didn't think it was so corny anymore.

"Hey?"

"You didn't answer my calls"

"Uh yeah, I was just with Maya, we were discussing something very, very important. I was going to call you back."

"Bullshit Addison. Maya left before I called you. I know that for a fact." His voice was louder and his tone angry and definite.

"How could you possibly know that?" Her voice had risen too.

"Because I saw her leave!"

"What do you mean 'I saw her leave'? How could you have seen her leave?!"

He ran his hand through his hair –something he did when he was about to get serious or be incredibly charming. And in Addison's opinion he was both.

"I made the _wrong_ decision, so I came back to tell you and well, I-I saw you out here with that fucking cat looking _so beautiful_ but so-"

"Sad?"

"So sad. And _knowing_, Addison –that it was me, _me_ who did that to you. It killed me Ad, it fucking killed me. So I called you, and then you could reject me or whatever over the phone because it would be easier for you, and don't say that it wouldn't be because I know you baby and it would hurt you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"So what now?"

"You tell me, Mark"

"You're the best sex I have ever had."

Addison laughed, now _this_ was funny. "Well right back at ya'"

Mark winced, "That didn't come out right. I mean don't get me wrong, you're a fucking she-cat in bed but it's never been about just sex with us."

"Well actually-"

"Okay, so sometimes sex has been at the forefront of our minds, but this, this _thing _we've got between us is not just sex. We care about each other, we, we…we, we-we, we…"

He was struggling, he had made it this far so she took pity on him, closing the gap between them that had somewhere along the line gotten very, very small, she whispered hoarsely, "Love each other?"

"Yes, _yes_. I _love_ you Addison. I am _in love_ with you, I want _you_, I _need you_ here with me," He pulled her to his chest, " I feel as though I can't _breathe _without you. I think about you all the time, by myself, in a surgery, with a patient, with _Lexie _all the fucking time Addison. I think about you when I'm with you too."

It killed him to hear her soft, "So why did you leave me?" so he crushed her closer to his chest and murmured into her hair, "I don't know Ads, I just didn't know what I wanted. But I do now."

"Okay."

He pushed her away from his chest, still holding her shoulders, "Don't you have anything you want to say to me?"

"Uh, nope." She said, pretending to think about his proffered question.

"Come on Addy, here I am pouring my heart out and you have nothing, nothing at all to say."

It was funny, she thought how she managed to hold out for four more so god damn cute pleases and his best wounded puppy dog impression before giving in and saying, "I love you too, Mark. I do, I really do."

Witnessing the look on his face was almost better than the four passionate kisses that followed before she wrapped her self around him and he carried her to her bedroom –almost.

* * *

**AN: So this seems like a one shot yes, but no. I will be continuing this because it makes me feel good writing it when I need a little "Pick me up" so check back. 3**


	2. rain rain go away come again another day

**I am a terrible person. So, so sorry for neglecting this, I don't have much of an excuse really.**

**But anyway, hope has been restored to my heart by Shonda Rhimes (thank you by the way).**

**Because I am an impatient person, I go on "spoilertv" (it's great look it up) and find out what's happening ahead of aired episodes. Yup yup. Anyway, so I was on the Grey's Anatomy section (which I hardly ever do anymore) and found this little piece: "One thing Rhimes would love to do is reunite Mark and Addison again. "I think that they're pretty fun…" and then she goes on to say something about Violet, but that's besides the point. So basically I'm happy and finishing my stories. **

**Oh yes, this is really just a drabble. I wasn't in the mood for writing something long(er) but moods change, so you know.  
**

"Addison?" He calls, standing in her kitchen dressed only in a towel.

He hears the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, it's raining."

"Hold on."

He hears the sound of her feet running hurriedly down the stairs, this is a big emergency.

She appears in the doorway soon after, also clad in fluffy towel. She slips past him so she can get a better look out the window, "Oh my god."

"It's not supposed to rain in L.A" he whines, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know," she says disgusted, "I don't even own an umbrella."

"I was going to teach you how to surf today." He mopes.

"Or a raincoat"

"And then we'd just lie there, sunning ourselves until one of us ends up like a poster child for skin cancer"

"God, why don't I have an umbrella?"

Thunder rumbles and the sky flashes outside so they move to her lounge or their lounge, (they haven't really discussed it) and stand at her French sliding doors watching the storm unfold.

"Oh no, no, no no," she squints to see past the rain blurring her vision, "are those my shoes?"

He tries to follow her line of vision but before he can focus on an object, she's out of their embrace and is sprinting across her (wet) deck trying to rescue her Manolo pumps.

He groans, "Addison, come back" but she's either ignoring him or can't hear him over the rumbling thunder, so he follows her like the dumb ass he is into the raging storm.

He's about ten feet away from her when she turns towards him and raises her shoes triumphantly in the air and begins some weird sort of victory dance.

He laughs and draws her into an embrace and presses his lips to hers.

The shoes drop to the floor as she becomes lost in the kiss.

She pulls away and laughs as he tries to pull her back. "Dance with me?"

"What about your shoes?" he says while spinning her around.

"I don't care any more."

He grins and kisses her hand. He really does love her.


End file.
